Carnival vs Sesshoumaru
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru share their first night out at a carnival in 2009 and try to have “simple fun”. Impossible. Chapter 7 winner oneshot for psychicblueinudemon


A/N: Ok, so, this oneshot is for psychicblueinudemon from ff dot net. The winner of the chapter 7 contest from my fic, CFTG…T. Perfect 8/8 score! Awesome, congratulations!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has been already copyrighted in this fic. If you sue me, all you'll get is laughs and bills.

Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru share their first night out at a carnival in 2009 and try to have "simple fun". Impossible.

Carnival vs Sesshoumaru

The weather was perfect. It was a warm summer night and to a certain miko's glee, the carnival had just rolled into town for the weekend. She loved carnivals, they reminded her of the old days back in the renaissance era. Ah, the castles and knights in shining armor. The lively jousts and the busty festivals. Not that she ever got to ogle a knight in shining armor, no. With Sesshoumaru's arrogance, wealth and power, he was easily dubbed a Lord of the lands, complete with his own kingdom. Therefore she was a Lady and there was no room for ogling. Besides, she already had her mate and was very content that way.

Shaking her head to clear it, Kagome let a lighthearted laugh escape her lips, her mate turning his head to her in question. It was 2009 and they were attending their first carnival in decades! A carnival! Woot! She could just tell that Sesshoumaru was annoyed already and they had just entered the gates!

"Awl, lighten up Fluffy-wuffy! We're at a carnival!"

"So this Sesshoumaru sees. Miko, you will desist on the word 'wuffy'. I told you I will only tolerate 'Fluffy' and that is all."

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Whatever you say Fluffy. C'mon, let's go buy some tickets so we can ride the Ferris Wheel."

"The last time you rode the contraption called a 'Wheel of Ferris', you fell off mate. This Sesshoumaru does not desire to play catch with you and your bodily weight today."

"I'm as light as a feather! What are you getting at?!"

"You used to be light as a feather. Now you are as heavy as a--"

She slaps her hand over his mouth while glaring at him.

"Don't you dare even say it you big jerk! I can't believe I'm stuck with you for all eternity! I just might have to pay someone to end your drastically long life!"

He casually removes her hand from his mouth and proceeds to lead her to the ticket booth.

"Do it and I will come back to haunt you for all of your drastically lonely eternity, mate."

As much as she knew it would pain her to ever be separated from her love, she was seriously considering killing him. He had just called her fat! Fat! Hell, after seven pups and she was the same size as her feudal era days! The nerve of that demon! Walking up to the booth, he buys them a row of tickets.

"My wife would like a row of tickets."

The attendant nods and pulls a row down.

"What is the weight capacity for the Ferris Wheel?"

Both Kagome and the attendant look up at the demon in surprise, but for different reasons. The attendant was surprised that he was calling his perfectly shaped wife overweight; Kagome was surprised that he was calling her fat…again! Swinging her purse, she nails him right in the back while adding an extra jolt of purification power to it. Sesshoumaru slides his amused eyes to her and smirks.

"You are so dead Fluffy!"

The angry miko snatches the tickets and heads off for the games, eager to blow some steam off.

Of course, as soon as she got to her favorite game, he appeared beside her. Glancing at the game and then back to her, he smirks again.

"You desire another fluffy animal to cuddle with, Miko?"

"Yes."

She shoves the basketball at his stomach, but he catches it easily.

"Now win me one. Or else you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Tilting his head to the side, he weighs out the pros and cons of the situation. Either he could give into her demands, or have a achy back in the morning. Deciding on the wiser choice, he pays the man at the stand. All he had to do was make three baskets. This would be easy. He was afterall, the perfect demon. Sesshoumaru takes his shots.

Ball number one: Swoosh!

Ball number two: Swoosh!

Ball number three: Boing…bounce, bounce, circle…miss!

To say he was startled when his mate busted out laughing was an understatement. He was way pass angry. She was laughing…at him! The nerve of that Miko!

"I can't believe you…missed it! Ha, ha…that's so….unlike….you! Ha!"

Cutting his eyes over to her in a deadly glare, he watches as she only laughs harder, supporting herself with the game counter. To add icing to the cake, the attendant hands out a small stuffed kitty for Sesshoumaru to take. Kagome falls to her knees laughing, this was priceless!

"Must…get out…camera…phone!"

She struggles to take out her cellphone while her mate's eyes flash red at her.

"Here's your prize sir."

Sesshoumaru knocks the cat to the side, which hits Kagome in the head, making her laugh even harder.

"Stop, stop! I can't…take…anymore…can't…breathe!"

"Keep your trinket of a prize. This Sesshoumaru will play again and prevail."

Paying once again, he shoots…

Ball number one: Swoosh!

Ball number two: Swoosh!

Ball number three: Boing…bounce, bounce, circle…miss!

"What in seven hells…?"

Kagome was beside herself with laughter. Her phone had reached its max for pictures and she was busy sending them to all her friends between breaths. Oh payback was a…wait, was he trying again?

Ball number one: Swoosh!

Ball number two: Swoosh!

Ball number three: Boing…bounce, bounce, circle…miss!

xxx

It had been over two hours since they had entered the carnival and Sesshoumaru was still trying to win her a worthy prize. Kagome had nearly depleted her row of tickets and only had one left. Just enough to ride the Ferris Wheel. The original reason she had come out tonight. Stepping up to the entrance, she gives the operator her ticket and moves to sit in a car. Before the bar is closed and locked, Sesshoumaru appears once more and takes a seat beside her.

"Here."

He puts a big fluffy dog between them and she squeals with glee.

"You won me a doggie! Thank you!"

She hugs both of them.

"I did not win him."

She looks at him in confusion as they're lifted to the skies to overlook the whole carnival.

"Then how did you get it?"

"This Sesshoumaru bought it."

"You BOUGHT it? You bought my prize?"

"No, the entire carnival."

~Fin~


End file.
